In playing of compositions on a keyboard instrument, the chording, which is accomplished by the left hand, is normally confined to a keyboard range of about 11 notes extending from middle C downward. Chording must therefore be arranged carefully to fall within the appropriate bounds, the chording being further complicated by the need to select inversions of the desired chords which are fingered such that a smooth transition between chords is achieved. When composing the base chording, it is difficult to mentally arrange the chords such that they meet these objectives. There is a need, therefore, for a composing aid capable of graphically indicating the finger positioning of a keyboard-like representation to simplify this procedure.